Sugar
by Fennekin
Summary: Sasuke's drunken stupor leads him to bed with a man that smells of sugar cookies. AU. One shot. SasuNaru.


Despite popular belief, it wasn't often that Sasuke got laid. For one thing, he was picky. Not one of his admirers had ever perked his interests enough to date or bed them. His brother often insisted the Uchiha family would die along with them, as Itachi was starkly asexual (or so Sasuke assumed) and Sasuke himself felt too much contempt for any and everyone around him to choose to put his dick in them.

With a few shots too many in his system, however, Sasuke's contempt was temporarily forgotten. He couldn't remember how exactly he'd been introduced to the guy (let alone his name), but on one of the occasions where clarity began to return, he found his hand affixed to the boy's hand, following him faithfully down the sidewalk. Not only that, but beneath his shorts he found himself sporting a painfully hard erection.

Blood warmed his cheeks, wracking his brain for details just out of his reach. He remembered a party, celebrating the beginning of spring break. He remembered at least 8 fiery gulps of alcohol. Everything else was entirely up for speculation.

Rather than begin freaking out over this enormous loss of control, Sasuke focused on the present. The stranger's hand was warm and calloused; a hard worker, Sasuke decided. From behind, Sasuke could see his blonde hair stuck out in all directions, as if eternally cursed with bed head.

"How are you feeling?" Asked the blonde man, looking over his shoulder at the Uchiha. He'd probably felt Sasuke's black eyes burning into the back of his head with a thousand questions on his mind. He added quietly, "You stopped babbling."

"I was babbling?" Sasuke asked helplessly, his eyebrows furrowing in frustration. He didn't remember that. He didn't remember a lot of things. Why had he even been drinking? Sasuke _loathed_ feeling out of control. Why would he subject himself to a night of horror that would lead to him following after a strange blonde man in the middle of the night to parts unknown, with the most painful boner he'd ever experienced?

The blonde smiled, squeezing his hand a little. Sasuke felt warmer, as if the man had pulled him a little farther back into reality and his senses were becoming his own again. "A little," The blonde admitted, "But it was kinda cute."

The warmth spread, touching every corner and crevice of his body. His member twitched within his jeans, painfully reminding him of its presence. When it dawned on him, the horror spread as quickly throughout his body as the warmth. His drunken self had intended on sleeping with this man.

While he couldn't remember much of the party that preceded his current events, he knew one thing was for sure: he had not been planning on sleeping with anyone that night. Normally he would have come prepared with entirely too much foresight on conversations that hadn't happened yet that would take him from point A to point B. It was less nerve wracking when he knew all the right things to say. That hadn't happened. After a lot of liquid courage he must have gone off script for this one; he'd never managed to bring a guy home before.

Unexpectedly, the streets began to look hazy as if covered in fog. Sasuke frowned, gripping the blonde man's hand a little tighter to find his ground in reality but to no avail.

It felt as quick as a blink but when Sasuke became aware of his surroundings again he found himself in an unfamiliar apartment, halfway through taking his shirt off of his own volition. His heart fluttered nervously in his chest ― drunk-Sasuke seemed to be absolutely determined to get him laid tonight.

The blonde stranger ― already half undressed himself ― was sitting in his lap, his arms enveloped around Sasuke's waist as he lightly kissed new pieces of skin as Sasuke revealed them. His lips felt red hot, burning his way across Sasuke's body like wildfire.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked, trying to stifle a soft moan but failing miserably.

The blonde chuckled lightly against Sasuke's skin, his cool breath sending shivers up Sasuke's spine. He paused in his gentle ministrations, to meet the Uchiha's gaze. "It's Naruto."

Seeing those baby blues put Sasuke a little bit more at ease. He could see the hunger in Naruto's eyes but he easily restrained himself when he spoke, as if sex was the furthest from his mind. Willing but not _too_ willing. At least his one night stand was turning out to be a gentleman.

With the formality out of the way, the blonde ― Naruto ― leaned in, his mouth meeting the soft flesh of Sasuke's neck with a certain intensity that Sasuke found himself letting out a gentle gasp.

"If you're uncomfortable I can stop," The blonde cooed into the nape of his neck, though his lips were still lightly pressed to Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke nodded slightly though when Naruto pulled away he wasn't sure if he should be glad or sad that he was no longer being ravished. While his heart was being given a chance to catch up, he once again felt that painful twitch in his pants. Letting that guide him, he grumbled decidedly, "It's my turn,"

He wasn't a stranger to sex but sex with a man felt so much more intense that he nearly found himself at a loss of what to do with the blonde in his lap. The blonde meekly presented his neck to him, to which Sasuke took on eagerly. He gently sucked at the blonde's neck, eliciting a melodic moan from the blonde who squirmed delightfully on Sasuke's lap. His skin smelled so strongly of sugar cookies that it was strange to taste his skin and taste anything but. "You smell so fucking good," Sasuke said huskily, burying his mouth in the blonde's nape even more hungrily than before.

"You're being a lot more gentle than earlier," Naruto half moaned, his hands running through Sasuke's hair, ready to pull on it at a moment's notice if the mood allowed. The comment bothered Sasuke. He was beginning to sober up enough to not be able to ignore it. He wondered how much he could trust the blonde to tell the truth of their evening. However to answer his concerns, the blonde turned his head in the opposite direction, displaying his hickey bruised throat. Sasuke flushed scarlet. Apparently he'd been lost in that sugar cookie scent before as well, but hadn't been nearly as nice.

With a bit more force he pressed the blonde down onto the bed, following him down so that his mouth never left the blonde's warm skin. He left wet, trailing kisses down Naruto's chest and belly, finally coming to undo his jeans. Sasuke could see the thick impression through the dark denim, his mouth felt dry from anticipation. The blonde watched him with bated breath, squirming a little to help Sasuke pull off his pants and finally boxers.

...And that was the last part of the evening Sasuke could remember. When he awoke the next morning, he felt incredibly compelled to cry out in anguish. The blonde was nowhere in sight, as was any proof that he may have gotten laid.

However, as he moped on his way out of the apartment, he found a platter of cookies waiting on the side table by the door. Sugar cookies.


End file.
